


How Far Wayward Can We Fall?

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long nights on the road bring on boredom and Dean demands a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far Wayward Can We Fall?

The Impala rumbled alone down the rain-slicked highway, the night air outside thick with fog. Dean turned the radio’s volume almost all the way down, the roar of the engine now drowning out the muffled tones of Led Zeppelin, but not drowning out the heavy breathing and moaning coming from the back seat.  
Cas is sitting in the back of the Impala with his pants pushed down around his ankles. Sam curled up next to him on his knees with his mouth around Castiel's cock, strong hands stilling the angel’s eager hips, sucking him off at slow pace. Dean is driving, always keeping one eye on the back seat through the rearview mirror, one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other palming his hard dick through his jeans, breathing out words of encouragement to the two men in the back seat. "Yeah, that's it Sammy, you suck him so good, baby," he says in a low, throaty whisper.

"Dean... Sam... please...mmmhhmm," Cas moans, trembling with pleasure as his fingers thread tightly through Sam’s hair. Sam increases his speed, holding him down with one strong hand, rubbing Cas’ balls with the other and tonguing precum from the sensitive tip his now red, throbbing cock. "You gonna cum, Cas? Can you cum without my dick inside you?" Dean teases. Knowing how close Cas is, he pulls the Impala over to the side of the road. Sam sucks Cas down deeper and harder, moaning as the angel hits the back of his throat. "You gonna cum in my little brother's mouth? I know what that mouth can do. Fuck, you know how many times I've cummed in that pretty mouth of his?" It's too much stimulation for Cas and he lets out a choked groan as his orgasm rocks through his body, shooting hot streams of cum inside Sam's mouth. Sam doesn't dare swallow. Instead, he climbs to the front passenger seat, leaning over to his brother and they share a wet, sloppy kiss, cum dripping out of Sam's mouth and into Dean's.

Cas is still panting, wide-eyed in the back seat watching every moment. Sam moans as his tongue collides with his brother’s, feeding Dean the angel’s cum. Dean swallows it, licking his lips. "That was beautiful, Sammy. You did so good, baby boy. Do you want your reward now or when we get to the motel?" Dean asks, kissing Sam lovingly on the forehead. "Fuck, Dean...need it now. Please," Sam uttered, his lips pink and swollen, his voice shaking with need. "Alright," Dean says with a hint of amusement in his voice, leaning over to the glove box to retrieve his blade. Cas is pulling up his boxer shorts and pants, still watching the brothers from the backseat, feeling a mixture of lust and disgust as Dean rolls up the red sleeve of his shirt and slices into the flesh of his muscular forearm, dark red blood dripping down.

Sam dives in, grabbing Dean's arm with both of his large hands, lapping up the blood with a greedy mouth. "That's it, baby boy. Drink it down. Tastes good doesn't it?" Dean smirks, flexing his arm so he sheds more blood into Sam’s hungry, bloodstained mouth. “I love watching you drink me down, Sammy. Gets me so hard,” Dean taunted as he watched his brother through hooded, lustful eyes, biting his lip. Cas swallows hard. "Dean, this is wrong... I can't..." Cas sighs from the back seat.

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Dean says with a wicked grin, turning to Cas, locking eyes with the angel as his green orbs suddenly flicker to a soulless, inky black. "We're not done with you yet."


End file.
